


Closing Time

by Zigster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Books, Gen, Librarian!Draco, Library, long-haired!Harry, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster
Summary: Draco busies himself with the familiar late-night routine of returning his precious books to their rightful places on the groaning wooden shelves of the library when he spots a sole patron sitting in a corner reading. He starts to tell the man that the library will be closing shortly only to realise that this patron is no stranger but an old acquaintance he hasn't seen in over ten years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 52
Kudos: 200
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).

> This is my first time creating for an HP fest! I'm very excited to do so and I hope that dear DigtheWriter, with your love of Draco in glasses and meet-cutes, enjoys this little AU of an art story I put together for you. Happy holidays!

Ten years later, they meet again. 


End file.
